Prince Phillip III
Prince Phillip III is from Zandar. He is an admirer of the Dino Charge Rangers and aspires to be one of them. He then goes on his own quest to find the Graphite Energem and eventually becomes the Dino Charge Graphite Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. Toy bio Character History Besides being one of the richest princes of his country, he is a descendant of Prince Colin, who centuries ago, was accompanied by the valiant knight Ivan. Zandar had previously lent their precious artifacts to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum for an event to showcase the country. Having discovered that employees of the museum had put up the charade, he himself storms the museum to forcibly take back their property. Among the artifacts, the Gold Energem. He is soon attacked by Fury, who is after the Gold Energem, and soon realizes that Fury was the one responsible for Ivan's apparent death. As he is about to be killed, the Dino Museum workers, who turn to be the Power Rangers, rescue Phillip, and inadvertently freed Ivan from Fury's centuries-long imprisonment. With the Rangers' saving not only his life, but also Ivan's, he feels he owes a debt to the Rangers and tells the knight that the gem chose him from the beginning, entrusting the knight with the Energem and leaving to take inspiration from the Rangers' heroism. Realizing that money won't make him a Power Ranger, Phillip set his journey to train himself and find a missing Energem that will allow him to become a Power Ranger like Ivan, and also to rekindle his ancestor's honor. Phillip finds his own Energem and tries to turn to giving charity in order for it to work. Unable to get the Energem to work, he surrenders it to the Rangers. However when he is caught in the heat of battle, he rescues Chase's sister, and the Graphite Energem chooses him to become the Ranger he wishes to be. Kendall also gives him the Dino Chargers that'll allow him to access the Pachy Zord, which came from the remains of the pachycephalosaurus he had found the Energem with in the first place. Personality Like his ancestor Prince Colin, Phillip is also off-putting at first, yet he still has a noble side, trying to keep an artifact related to his ancestor from falling into the wrong hands, and entrusts someone who is related to his ancestor, like Ivan to look over the artifact for him. He is taken aback by people who appear to not have the proper demeanor, like Koda, whom Phillip didn't realize is a caveman out of time himself. When he is rescued by Koda and his fellow Rangers, Phillip gets along better with Koda. Because of the Power Rangers' bravery for rescuing not only his life, as well as freeing Ivan from Fury's imprisonment and turning into a Ranger as well, Phillip became inspired by their heroism on risking their lives to save humanity from evil. He vowed to become a Power Ranger as well. Knowing that money means nothing to become a Ranger, he decided to train himself to become a better person like the Rangers, in risking his life to protect his ancestor's legacy like Ivan does. Dino Charge Graphite Ranger - Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #8 - Pachy Charger (Pachycephalosaurus) * Dino Com Zords * Pachy Zord - Super Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #8 - Pachy Charger (Pachycephalosaurus) * Dino Com Zords * Pachy Zord }} Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes *He is the first Gray Ranger in Power Rangers history. *Originally, Matt Griffin was slated to be the Graphite Ranger as per casting scripts. However, the toys revealed the change in the character's profile. *His dinosaur is the Pachycephalosaurus, but the show refers to it as a Pachasaurus. *The teaser trailer for Power Rangers Dino Super Charge incorrectly called him the Silver Ranger.http://www.jefusion.com/2015/06/power-rangers-dino-super-charge-teaser.html This was soon corrected, showing the real Silver Ranger in Prince Phillip's place.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APn66bj82vc *Prince Philip is also the name of the leading male protagonist of Disney's 1959 film Sleeping Beauty as well as'' ''Philip, Duke of Edinburgh who is the husband of Queen Elizabeth II. *During his first fight as the Graphite Ranger, the arms on the suit appear to be a shade of blue in some shots. This is caused by how the cool gray of the Power Rangers stunt suit registered on the camera. See also References Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Gray Ranger Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers